


antonis

by xxxnxxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Character Bleed, F/M, Imprisonment, Masochism, Sadism, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 18:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19676272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxnxxx/pseuds/xxxnxxx
Summary: 重囚犯迷恋上了纳粹军官利威尔





	antonis

在她磕上眼睛的那一刻她在想什么呢？  
她抓着锈迹斑斑的铁栏疯狂地摇晃着，透过浑浊的玻璃看到了乳黄色中的轮廓，那是她的情欲，她的欢愉，她的生命，她的主，她的神。她喊叫着，可是发不出声，口中灌满了气体。唾液滴落到她赤裸的胸膛上，粘腻的污秽感使她慌乱。  
太脏了，你太脏了。她对自己说，就像那个男人对她说过的一样。唉！就只是这一句带着嫌恶的话也叫她欣喜若狂呢，她还记得她躺在硬板床上回味着这句话自慰，眼睛直直地瞪着在天花板缝隙间的蜘蛛和空气里细小的飞虫，那里浮现了男人的面孔，深陷的眼窝旁围绕着细小的皱纹，坚毅的鼻子和下巴，组成了这张小巧但阴郁的脸。  
这张脸和疼痛总是伴随着出现，肘击，膝击，鞭腿，火辣辣的巴掌，牙齿被塞到嘴里的军靴踢碎，大脑嗡嗡作响，天旋地转，一切都是模糊的，只有被殴打的痛感是真实的。  
男人喜欢用腿来教训人，或许因为这样能够最大程度地避免皮肤接触。那双肌肉匀称的腿被包裹在党卫军黑色的制服裤和厚重的军靴里。他总是先曲起右腿照着她的左脸来一记顶膝——也许右腿是他的惯用腿，她朝左边飞去的头迎上左脚绷紧的脚背，瞬间改变了方向。接着鞋底压进脸狠狠践踏，然后就是她记不清楚的无数踢踹。她觉得自己的头骨要碎了，血从鼻孔耳朵嘴巴里涌出来，溅到他的靴子上和已经污迹斑斑的地板上。最后她的头像一个漏气的球那样垂下时下巴上会被用力顶上一膝，口里喷出大量的液体。这个时候猛烈的冲击会停下，在一片掺着红色的嘈杂黑暗中响起的带着厌恶的声音：“这玩意儿真是不成人样了，恶心的猪。” 她能想象到他脸上的表情，必定是皱眉斜眼呲牙咧嘴的。  
“利威尔长官……” 一个颤抖的女声，是那个胡萝卜色头发的士兵佩特拉，她知道这个人害怕看到受虐者的惨象，但佩特拉很坚强，从未表现出畏惧的样子。  
但她也清楚男人肯定意识到了下属的慌乱，在众人面前他从来不会使出全力，只有在拷问室里他才会摘下面具，露出獠牙和恶魔的犄角。  
拷问室藏在最深处的地下，被四面裸露的砖墙包围，墙壁上覆盖着不知道是什么的层层污渍，桌面上的油灯苟延残喘，暗淡的灯光照着针管和刀片，空气里弥漫着难以言喻的味道。他甚至不用借助什么工具就可以把她撕碎，那个有着近乎怪异的力量的男人。他徒手捏碎她的鼻梁，一脚踹上她的肚子使她的内脏扭曲破碎，他面无表情地看着她呕出绿色和红色的酸液，当呕吐物堵塞鼻腔和喉咙的时候，把她的头按进水盆里再捞出来，水柱顺着她的头发流到利威尔的手套上，干掉的血印又一次晕开。水面上浮现出圈圈殷红。  
他把小镊子插进指甲缝里干脆利落地撬掉指甲，很仔细地在瓷盘上摆成一盘展示给她看，用嘲弄的口气调侃指缝里的污垢。他的问话像是水流一样平静安详的在这个狭小的空间流淌，没有一丝不耐烦，甚至还带着一点愉悦，他是在告诉她，没关系，夜晚和痛苦还很长。金属碰撞发出冷冰冰的响声：咔擦，咔擦。  
她不太清楚自己是怎么从拷问室回到牢房的，也没有必要去询问那个看管她的士兵。那个士兵甚至不屑于正眼看她，他们唯一的交流就是每天两次把食物摔在她面前，稀薄的粥和颜色暗沉的块状糊糊撒了一地。利威尔看到了，呵斥士兵：“你这是在浪费粮食，我们给犯人的食物本来少的可怜。” 他蹲下来，揪住她的头发，她的脸被按进洒落在地上的食物里，粗糙的地面把她的脸磨出血来。  
“舔干净。”  
她照做了，舌头尝到了鲜血，腐臭的汤菜和沾灰的泥土。  
男人把她的头拎起来，望着她惨不忍睹的面孔。  
“我真希望可以把这条肮脏的狗扔掉。”他轻声细语，松手把她的脸摔到一团麻乱之中。  
她抬起眼仰望着他离去的背影，她永远都是以仰视的姿态看他的。他被熨洗整洁的制服，胸前的口袋里放着纸巾以备不时之需，掌心粗糙，手背上布满青筋，这仿佛是树枝一般的脉络应该是从他裸露的手背钻入制服中，绕过他结实的手臂一路往上，穿过厚实的胸脯和腹肌蔓延至那双筋肉交错的腿上。这副矮小却强壮的身躯尽管被层层衣料所覆盖，起伏的肌肉线条却依旧可见。  
“利威尔。”她小声说。  
利——威——尔，舌头弯曲抵住上颚，嘴巴像两边张开，上齿轻触下唇。她残破的舌头在满是伤痕的口腔里艰难地移动着。  
她尝试着发声，可是连一丝气息都没办法挤出，周围的气体越来越厚重，挤压着她的皮肤。她的手从铁杆上滑下，那个模糊的轮廓已经完全从视线里隐去了，眼前只有一片刺眼的黑暗。  
一条浸水的粗绳把她绑在拷问室的椅子上，利威尔站在她的面前，还是那么的整洁，威严，令她心醉神迷。万字符在他的胸口闪闪发光，白色手套一尘不染。  
肚子上挨了重重一击，熟悉的天旋地转和眼冒金星。椅子连人重重摔到地上，铁质的椅子和水泥地刮擦的声音尖锐刺耳。胸口踩上了一只脚，同样熟悉的军靴底触感，胸腔崩塌，尖锐的骨头全部刺入了心脏。包着金属片的靴尖踹上下巴，太阳穴和眼睛，另一只靴跟踩在手腕上，不紧不慢地发力转动着，就好像是一个精益求精的艺术家在完成他的作品，咔，咔，咔，不堪重负的关节发出悲鸣，骨头被碾成了粉末。然后是脚踝，膝盖，手肘。  
“现在你不需要这个了。”男人把手绕到她的身后给她松绑，把绳子随手扔进墙角，居高临下地看着她。  
杀死我吧。她盯着男人的眼睛，张开嘴巴试图做口型，无限的兴奋和满足涌上全身，以疼痛作为催化剂，在体内劈里啪啦地炸开。被气体压迫的湿热感消失了，凉爽的空气轻柔地按摩着她的身体。  
男人的嘴角诡异地扭曲了起来，他垂下头面对着她的脸。那张面孔是恶魔的面孔，带着原始野兽的冲动把仅存的人性吞噬殆尽。撕开所谓的好上司，战友，大哥的皮囊，嗜血的喉咙已饥渴难耐，野性的血液在叫嚣。油灯最后一点摇曳的微光从他脸上仓惶逃跑了，只剩下暴虐的阴影。  
左胸的肌肉从乳首扯开，男人的靴子挤压着她的乳房，富有弹性的软肉嘎吱嘎吱地嵌进骨头里，然后顺着小腹滑下，踩上大腿内侧的一片泞泥，阴蒂被覆着黏液的皮革撕开，肠道里似乎塞入了烧红的煤块，分泌出强酸，腐蚀了因为踢踹而缩成一团的五脏六腑。堵塞在损坏的声带里的叫喊声拉成无限的直线贯穿身体，被滚烫的岩浆淹没。她感觉自己正在逐渐变成一滩肮脏的液体，液体里漂浮着她的碎片。她的器官，大脑，骨骼，都漂浮在这之中，外面包裹着的那一层破布已经快要支撑不住了，每一次的重击体内都在翻江倒海的咆哮。靴尖的金属片仍然结实锋利，之前锃亮发光的靴子上满是流动的鲜红和欲滴的粘稠。天花板突然向上拉长仿佛要冲破宇宙，又如被磁石吸引般坠落到了她的面前，如此反复。  
利威尔停下了，取出胸前口袋里的手帕擦手，实际上完全没有必要，那双消毒过的实验手套没有触碰过任何物体，依旧白净可人。  
仔细地擦拭着被乳胶包裹的每一根修长手指后，男人抽出自己的皮带，弯着腰蹲下，勒住她的脖子，她感觉到了皮革的冰凉和清新的薄荷香气。  
他在说什么？她听不清了，没办法呼吸，皮带越勒越紧。她张大嘴绝望地想获取一丝氧气，气体立刻塞满了她的嘴，耳道和鼻腔，钻入她的脑袋里，挤出脑髓，涨破眼珠和耳膜。拷问室里飞满了乱舞的雪花，眼花缭乱的好像是在看信号不好的电视。世界被碎屑所掩埋了，碎屑里透出亮光，裹挟着黑色的浪潮从远方向她打来，把她埋藏在寂静的永夜里。

“她死了。”扎着马尾辫的军人说，她开门的时候没想到这个犯人会从门背后滑到她脚边，还没从受惊中恢复过来，“我记得这是你负责审问的一级罪犯吧，利威尔？”  
站在她身后的男人没有回答她的问题，厌恶地瞥了一眼犯人的脸：“为什么她会露出这样令人作呕的表情，韩吉？”  
韩吉回头看了看利威尔，露出疑惑的神情，又转过头来端详着她的脸：“的确不太寻常，尽管窒息而死的痛苦表情和其他人是一样的，但嘴角却带着笑容。”她顿了顿，解释道：“有说法是人在濒死的时候脑内会分泌致幻物质缓解痛苦，也许她在死之前做了一个美梦，比如和梦中情人做爱什么的，想一想还让人很兴奋呢。”她推了推眼镜，大大咧咧地开着玩笑。  
利威尔翻了个白眼，没理会她的嘴贫：“走吧韩吉，埃尔文在找我们，清洁工会把这堆狗屎清理掉的，你要是对毒气室这么感兴趣我不介意让你体验一下。”  
“你的幽默感跟你的身高一样没救了，利威尔。”韩吉没理会他的威胁，毫不在意地耸了耸肩，咔擦一声关上了门。

END


End file.
